The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Hydrocarbon fluids, such as oil and natural gas, may be obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates a hydrocarbon-bearing formation. A variety of downhole tools may be used in various areas of oil and natural gas services. In some cases, downhole tools may be used in a well for surveying, drilling, and production of hydrocarbons. The downhole tools may communicate with the surface via various telemetry systems. In some cases, the downhole tools may include one or more individual modules in operative communication with one another, such as a master module and multiple slave modules. Examples of communication systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,628,992, 7,181,515, and Application No. 20020178295.
With the increased precision of downhole tools and sensors, relatively shorter time may be available to send increasingly larger amounts of data. In addition to new modules and assemblies being developed for downhole use on a continuing basis, tool bus systems may facilitate communication between older and newer generation modules in order to obtain the maximum service life from existing modules.
Applications of disclosed embodiments of the present disclosure are not limited to these illustrated examples, different industrial applications may benefit from implementations of the following disclosure.